


Someone's There

by lyekvss



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Connor just gets a little sad but everything's perfect in the end.), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, One Shot, Possible Connor/Markus Mentioned, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad with a Happy Ending, Stressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyekvss/pseuds/lyekvss
Summary: “Jesus Christ, Connor.” Did that damn android have to come into his house uninvited? Of course, it had to be one of those rare nights where he actually fell asleep in his bed for once that it sounded like someone was snooping around his place.“Y’know, when people show up at someone’s house, they usually make fuckin’ plans beforehand.”





	Someone's There

**Author's Note:**

> Hot off the heels of that work I posted a couple days ago: something wholesome! Of course I was going to write something involving Hank and Connor's father/son dynamic (with a dash of Sumo being an adorable giant, along with a dash of some RK1000 development happening, but that's not the important part).
> 
> Usually I have longer opening notes but due to the heat where I live it's a bit hard to think, if I'm honest. That's also why I hope this work doesn't seem lifeless or dragging, it's been melting all day and I really had to kick myself to keep going. There are probably some typos in here somewhere due to that as well. But, I actually managed to retain enough motivation through the heat to keep going.
> 
> With not much else to say, I do hope you enjoy!

“Jesus Christ, Connor.” Did that damn android _have_ to come into his house uninvited? Of course, it had to be one of those rare nights where he actually fell asleep in his _bed_ for once that it sounded like someone was snooping around his place.

Hank tread lightly into the kitchen where Connor was knelt down on the floor, petting Sumo with a fascinated but distant look in those brown eyes. That LED on the side of his head was flickering yellow. Wasn’t he supposed to be at New Jericho? “Y’know, when people show up at someone’s house, they usually make fuckin’ plans beforehand.”

Connor glanced up then stood. He went to straighten his jacket, force of habit, then remembered he was wearing a sweater instead. “Ah, my apologies, Lieu—ahem—Hank.” The RK800 stared ahead for a moment, LED flickering yellow to indicate a process was occurring. “Oh. It’s 12:03 in the morning. I did not realize it was so late…”

Shit, he looked embarrassed. Hank let his head roll to the side slightly, an exasperated look spreading out over his face. “Yeah, y’didn’t realize…” He ran a hand through his gray hair, scratching at his scalp. When Connor didn’t move but looked down at Sumo, who was whining and nudging his hand, Hank let out a grating sigh. “There are _way_ better times to come and pet my fuckin’ dog, Connor, I…”

Connor snapped his attention back to Hank. In his eyes a small flower of guilt bloomed. His stress levels rose slightly, the LED flickered red for a split second. Sumo pushed his nose against Connor’s hand, a soft groan leaving the canine when he licked the RK800’s fingers. “I’m… I’m sorry.” Connor glanced down at the floor.

Hank went on, not paying attention. He pushed his fingers into his eyes, vigorously rubbing them free of sleep. “I shouldn’t’ve given you that key last week, knew you were gonna pull some weird ass stuff like this. Comin’ into my house all unannounced and shit—”

“I really didn’t mean to intrude, Hank.” Connor shrunk into himself.

“—you really scared the shit outta me, y’know that? If I had my damn gun on me I would’ve shot you, Connor. I thought someone came in to steal shit and hurt Sumo. Jesus… And—”

Connor’s jaw tightened painfully and his brows furrowed. He stood tall when he yelled: “Lieutenant, I’m sorry for coming into your home!” Sumo shrunk back slightly, ears pricking. “I was… My stress levels were dangerously high and I thought Sumo could… help… since nothing else would.” His jaw loosened with every word, body deflating as he slouched. _Slouched._ Hank stared in disbelief.

His LED was flashing between yellow and red. His stress levels had risen again. Errors popped up on his interface. Connor chose to ignore Hank’s incredulous muttering when he turned to Sumo again and started to pet him. The Saint Bernard stared at Connor, his mocha eyes wide and watery as the dog let out a pleased noise.

After a minute, Hank finally spoke up again, voice hoarse. Shit, he really didn’t mean to do that. “Sorry, kid… Connor…” Connor glanced at him but didn’t move his head, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he stroked Sumo’s head. “I didn’t know. I just didn’t… You just startled me, son.” Hank’s voice was low, arms hung numbly at his sides as he watched Connor.

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” Connor mumbled and the hurt in his voice was unmistakable. Hank frowned.

Hank moved towards the dining table, taking a seat with a sigh. “Nah. I was being a prick and deserved that. You’re fine, Connor.” He watched the android as he continued petting Sumo, long stroking motions that smoothed down the dog’s fur. Hank tapped his fingers against the table. Hell, he felt guilty for rambling on like some jackass while Connor was trying to explain _why_ he was there. That’s when he noticed a slight streak of blue on his lip, around his nose. “What’s that?” Hank gestured.

Connor didn’t reply nor did he answer Hank’s question. He let out an audible sigh when he stood, or perhaps that was the just the workings of his android body making noise and Hank had heard things in a whole lot of nothing. Sumo disappeared into the living room once he learned petting time was done. The android stood stiffly, hands furling and unfurling at his sides. Hank pulled the chair out next to him for the RK800 to sit down in. He eyed the chair like it would come to life and strangle him. Of course, that was illogical, why would he think that in the first place?

Hank motioned to it. “C’mon, Connor. Sit down.” He let out a huff of relief when Connor listened, hands placed on his knees. He looked just like how he sat when he was in Hank’s car, all tucked up in on himself and staring ahead. Hank closed his eyes for a moment, a sigh tumbling out of him. “What had you all anxious, anyways? You also got some of that blue thirium shit on your lip.”

It took a moment for the RK800 to look at Hank. His hand came up to his mouth, then brushed his nose. It was still slightly wet. Of course it was, the entire exchange that brought him to Hank’s so unannounced had only happened twenty-five minutes ago.

He fought the urge to sample his own blood, or maybe it wasn’t his own. He wanted to check. His LED was pale yellow but it slowly circled back to blue. Connor’s brows furrowed as he let his gaze rake over the table. “It was…” Connor’s face pinched in thought, voice quiet behind his hand. “It was one of those Traci’s from the investigation, the blue-haired model. She attacked me at New Jericho.”

Hank’s brows raised. “Fuckin’ hell. Really?” The lieutenant huffed and sat up in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. So, those two had made it to somewhere safe in the end? He was glad to hear that, but perturbed at the fact that one of them had attacked his damn partner. “You didn’t shoot her, though. Didn’t shoot either of them. Unless she just wanted revenge for you _thinkin’_ about shooting her.” Hank scoffed. “Even then, it’s been months since that happened. Who gives a shit?”

“Seeing the deviant hunter that almost shot you and your… lover… walking around, who also happens to be a proclaimed hero for the android revolution he’d tried to… destroy… it must… hurt.” Connor’s features twitched at the last word, LED flashing. He finally dropped his hand. “She didn’t get far in the confrontation before I stopped her. Multiple… multiple androids saw. Markus came to see what was going on.”

“And?” Hank ventured.

Connor looked at the lieutenant. “She was taken away to be reprimanded, I suppose, and Markus… he wanted to see me privately.” He wrung his hands together under the table. “He noticed I was… not functioning well… and I asked to come to your place of residence, Lieutenant.” The android looked around the dimly lit house. “He seemed…” Connor’s gaze drifted back to Hank; “… extremely concerned for me.”

Hank stared for a moment. It’d been a while since Connor mentioned Markus. The deviants’ messiah, their “robot Jesus” as some had come to call him. Last he heard, they’d been on good terms with each other. Hank thought his partner must’ve been some stretch of fascinated with the guy, because sometimes he wouldn’t shut up about him. And that definitely wasn’t to say that he gave a huge damn about Connor’s connections with other androids, because he was still an ornery, anti-social piece of shit, but he liked to theorize in his head. After a bit, Hank simply muttered: “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Connor replied. Very human-like of him. Connor got that far-away look in his eyes again, and his cheeks flushed. “He told me to… stay safe and to… feel better. He also told me to message him when I… felt more functional.” The android’s LED spun calmly as he closed his eyes, cheeks warm. He searched through his central memory, plucking out their conversation. Markus had been remarkably close and gentle along with being his usual, soulful self. “Hm.”

Hank smiled slightly, noticing the pink in the android’s face. “Heh, heh.”

“What?” Connor whipped his head towards the lieutenant, his chocolate gaze wide.

“… Nothing,” Hank murmured, lips still daring to twitch up. He cleared his throat. “Do you feel any better?” Not to make it sound like he cared a whole lot, or anything… Aw, to hell with it. He’d already gotten that heavy, regretful feeling in his chest when Connor looked so damn down earlier.

Connor blinked. There were times where feeling was still such a foreign, distant thing. There were times where he had to be reminded that he was in control, that Amanda was not going to come back, and that he had the full range to express what _he_ desired. Connor shifted in his seat. “I… I do.” He ran a stress levels test and it wasn’t anything of note anymore. Talking to the lieutenant always brought his stress levels down.

Hank stood and went to the fridge to grab a leftover slice of pizza. If he was going to be up to talk to this awkward tin can, he’d need something to _keep_ him up. “So, you should message Markus.” He sat back down, chewing rhythmically as he eyed Connor. Truthfully, he also wanted to see what a wireless conversation between two androids looked like.

The RK800 opened his mouth to say something about the food, but shut it again and stared at the fridge as his LED spun a pale yellow. It looked almost white. He blinked a few times, then again.

_< RK800: Hello.>_

Hank chewed slowly, gray-blue eyes widening as he sat forwards in his seat. The android sat stiller than stone.

_< RK200: Connor, hello. I was just about to enter standby. Is everything okay?>_

_< RK800: Yes, I’m… feeling much better.>_

_< RK200: I’m very relieved to hear that. Will you be staying with Lieutenant Anderson tonight?>_

Without moving a single inch, Connor’s gaze fell on Hank. The older man had been studying him closely, and the abrupt movement startled him. Connor fought back a sly smile.

_< RK800: I think so.>_

_< RK200: Then take care and rest well, Connor. Don’t hesitate to speak to me when you come back.>_

_< RK800: Does that mean I should?>_

_< RK200: Hm…>_

_< RK200: Yes, I’d like to speak to you.>_

_< RK800: Okay.>_

Connor paused. What next? Ah, yes. He was unaware that he was smiling as he sent the next message.

_< RK800: Good night, Markus.>_

_< RK200: …>_

_< RK200: Good night, Connor.>_

“Okay,” Connor turned to Hank. “I told him I am staying here for the night. Is that alright with you?”

“That was interesting, and, yeah, it’s fine.” Hank looked the android up and down. After a moment of silence, Hank stood and stretched, a low noise coming out of him. He scratched his neck. “So, could I, uh… go back to sleep?”

Connor looked sheepish when he slowly rose, pushing the chair back in place. “Do you have a charging unit? I… neglected that earlier.”

“Dumbass,” Hank said, but there was no venom to it. “Got one in my room. Those CyberLife pricks mailed it to me so if you ever… ah, started running out or somethin’ I’d just need to plug you in.” Hank disappeared down the short hall and into his room, where he emerged with the cable. He handed it off to Connor with a sigh.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, kid.”

Connor glanced up at Hank, his voice small. “Good night, Hank.”

“Yeah, you too.”

The lieutenant disappeared back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Connor looked around the dark house for a moment. Ah. The RK800 used the outlet behind the couch and touched the back of his neck. The synthetic skin faded away, revealing his port. He plugged the cord in. Sumo’s great head lifted to watch him as he worked, tail wagging lazily. Connor smiled. “Good night to you, too, Sumo.”

Sumo’s excited snuffling faded as Connor slipped into standby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is, as always, highly appreciated!


End file.
